De águilas y tejones
by Dryadeh
Summary: Historia de una amistad entre águilas y tejones.Él siempre la mira, ella nunca deja que él la toque.[Diggory, Clearwater, Apeldty & Fawcett][One Shoot para el reto de Earwen]


_One shoot, para el_ **Reto de Earwen**_ del foro Dramione (Link en mi profile)._

0o. Recomendación musical_: A different kind of pain -_ **Cold**

**_

* * *

_ **

**De Águilas y Tejones**

Cedric subió al Expreso de Hogwarts y echó un último vistazo a sus padres, que le saludaban desde el andén. Les sonrió nerviosamente y se adentró en el pasillo atestado de alumnos ruidosos que arrastraban sus baúles y buscaban compartimentos. Le temblaban las manos y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todos los consejos e indicaciones que su padre le había dado para que le fuera bien en su primer año en Hogwarts. Cedric tenía especialmente presente el deseo de su padre de que entrara en cualquier casa excepto Hufflepuff –Amos estaba convencido de que esa casa era el cajón de sastre que recogía a los magos que no tenían suficiente talento para entrar en ninguna de las otras- pero él no lo tenía muy claro. En realidad, no tenía nada muy claro y estaba asustado ante la perspectiva de su nueva vida.

Caminó por los pasillos en busca de algún compartimiento vacío sin resultado hasta que el Expreso se puso en marcha y abandonó la estación. Cansado de buscar infructuosamente, Cedric resolvió preguntar si podía sentarse en el siguiente compartimento en el que hubiera un hueco libre, no obstante, unas voces al fondo del pasillo llamaron su atención.

Cedric divisó a un grupo de corpulentos y grandes alumnos (por lo menos a él se lo parecían) formando un corro en torno a alguien. Por el hueco entre dos muchachos pudo ver a una niña de aproximadamente su misma edad, colorada y a todas luces angustiada, así que decidió acercarse a investigar.

-¡Devuélvemelo! –exigió la niña y Cedric pudo ver a uno de los chicos sosteniendo en lo alto un gorrito de lana con una flor violeta cosida que la muchacha trataba de recuperar dando saltitos.

-Si lo quieres, cógelo –respondió el muchacho estirando aún más el brazo de modo que el gorro quedó totalmente fuera del alcance de la niña que no le llegaba a la altura de los hombros por mucho que se pusiera de puntillas.

La niña saltó un par de veces tratando en vano de recuperar su gorrito provocando una oleada de risotadas y comentarios crueles, y finalmente se quedó parada, encogida y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Cedric vio las lagrimas amaneciendo en su ojos y olvidó que sólo era un alumno de primero al que todos esos chicos sacaban más de una cabeza y que además tenían años de formación mágica cuando él apenas sabía un par de hechizos, y sacando su varita les apuntó con ella.

-Dejadla en paz y devolvedle su gorro.

Sólo uno de los chicos pareció escucharle y se volvió hacia Cecrid con aire divertido. Después le dio un codazo a uno de sus amigos para llamar su atención.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí. Un muchachito valiente¿no?

Cedric no se dejó amedrentar, ni siquiera cuando el numeroso grupo de chicos se volvió hacia él con expresión divertida pero intimidante, aunque en el fondo estaba asustado.

-Devolvedle su gorro –repitió con voz calmada provocando una riada más de risas.

-¿Qué vas a hacernos con tu varita, mocoso¿Metérnosla en un ojo? Seguramente es lo único que sabrías hacer con ella.

-Sé algunas cosas –respondió Cedric sin arrogancia- mi padre me ha enseñado.

Uno de los chicos, posiblemente de séptimo curso, se acercó a Cedric haciendo crujir su espalda de forma amenazadora, pero la mano de uno de sus compañeros le detuvo.

-Espera –dijo- creo que conozco a este crío. Es el hijo de Diggory.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó el otro, molesto.

-Pues que su padre trabaja en el Ministerio –hizo una pausa mirando a su compañero- con el tuyo y el mío.

De inmediato la expresión de diversión se esfumó de la cara de los chicos y todos fulminaron con la mirada a Cedric como si éste les hubiera insultado de un modo terrible. Después, cuchichearon algo por lo bajo y uno a se alejaron por el pasillo, asegurándose de empujar a Cedric al pasar por su lado, hasta que sólo quedó un último rezagado. El que sostenía el gorro de la niña, la cual miraba a Cedric como si fuera un ángel recién bajado del cielo, ignorando por completo al otro muchacho. Éste, con expresión maliciosa, murmuró un hechizo que Cedric desconocía y el gorrito de lana empezó a levitar prácticamente pegado al techo. Después, soltó una risotada cruel y se alejó, dejando a los dos niños a solas.

-Gracias –murmuró la niña con timidez.

-No hay de qué. Yo soy Cedric Diggory –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Devany Apeldty –respondió ella, enrojeciendo cuando tomó la mano de Cedric.

Cedric echó un vistazo al gorro que levitaba sobre sus cabezas con expresión triste.

-Lamento no haber podido recuperar tu gorro.

-Creo que sé como hacerlo–Devany sacó la varita de un bolsillo de sus pantalones y apuntó con ella el gorrito. Después, bajó los párpados con expresión concentrada y con inseguridad agitó la varita a la vez que pronunciaba una palabra- ¡_Depulso_!

El gorrito de lana salió disparado contra el techo y se quedó pegado a él. Durante unos segundos, los dos niños esperaron en silencio a que el gorro se despegara y cayera al suelo, pero después de casi un minuto, se hizo evidente que eso no iba a suceder.

-Genial –murmuró Devany avergonzada- soy horrible con la magia. Mi madre es muggle y mi padre es un squib, me sorprende que me hayan aceptado en Hogwarts. Seguro que ha sido un error y...

-Mi padre me ha explicado que los niños que nacen con talento mágico son automáticamente inscritos en Hogwarts, sino lo tuvieras no estarías aquí –explicó Cedric para animarla.

Devany sonrió frágilmente y volvió a mirarle con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable? –preguntó, después enrojeció aún más posiblemente pensando que su preguntaba parecer desagradable- quiero decir, la gente no es amable conmigo. Ya viste a esos chicos, todo el mundo me trata así.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Cedric apenado y confundido.

-No lo sé –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros con resignación- supongo que porque soy torpe y hago cosas raras, pero es sin querer –añadió rápidamente y miró a Cedric con ansiedad, como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

-A mi también me pasa –aseguró él con una gran sonrisa- ¿por qué no buscamos un compartimento? Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts podemos pedirle a alguien que te baje el gorro.

-¡Finite incantatem! –dijo una voz por detrás de ellos. Un chorro de luz lila salió disparado hacia el gorro de lana que de inmediato se despegó del techo y cayó suavemente hasta las manos de Devany.

Tanto ella como Cedric se volvieron para ver a una niña de pelo negro y rizado, con la varita en la mano y expresión alegre. Debía de tener su misma edad.

-Gracias –murmuró Devany recogiendo rápidamente su gorro del suelo y encasquetándoselo sobre el enmarañado pelo negro, hasta taparse las cejas.

-De nada. Soy Penélope Clearwater¿y vosotros?

-Cedric Diggory y Devany Apeldty.

-¿Buscamos un compartimento? –sugirió la recién llegada. Los otros dos asintieron y juntos caminaron por el pasillo, con una mano apoyada en la pared para no perder el equilibrio por el fuerte traqueteo del tren. Cedric abrió la puerta de un compartimento y en un primer momento soltó una exclamación de júbilo pensando que estaba vacío, pero después vio a un muchacho, sentado en una esquina. Los tres se quedaron amontonados bajo la puerta observando al niño que también debía de ser de primero, sorprendidos por su aspecto peculiar. Estaba repantigado en una esquina, con un libro negro en las manos y el cabello largo, rizado y castaño oscuro, cayéndole sobre el rostro. Devany reparó en que llevaba la uña de ambos dedos índices pintada de negro y se quedó mirándolo fascinada.

El chico alzó sus ojos verde amarronado del libro que estaba leyendo y los fijó en los visitantes con aire indiferente.

-Creo que está ocupado –dijo Cedric, retrocediendo.

-Oh, no os preocupéis, es mi primo –explicó Penélope adentrándose en el compartimento y sentándose junto al chico- Sean Fawcett, ellos son Cedric Diggory y Devany Apeldty.

Sean se limitó a saludarles con un ademán de cabeza y después volvió a fijar la vista en su libro.

Y ahí, en ese preciso momento, entre esas cuatro personas, comenzó todo.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

-¿Cuándo vas a pedírselo? –preguntó Devany dejándose caer en el sillón negro y dándose un cabezazo contra el respaldo. Cedric sonrió con dulzura y frotó la cabeza de Devany cubierta por su inseparable gorrito de lana gris. La flor violeta que llevaba cosida el primer día que la vio en el Expreso continuaba en el mismo lugar, pero rodeada de algunos pins y chapas que él, Penélope e incluso Sean le habían regalado durante los años que llevaban en Hogwarts.

-Responde –insistió Devany zafándose de la mano de Cedric con las mejillas coloradas y el ceño fruncido.

-Aún no lo sé –respondió el chico para ganar tiempo, Sean, sentado en otro sillón cercano con un libro sacado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca (por supuesto sin el conocimiento de la Señora Pince) lanzó un bufido y les miró de reojo de un modo enigmático. Devany sonrió interpretando la mirada de su amigo. Sean no era un chico de muchas palabras, pero sus amigos habían aprendido a entender cada una de sus miradas.

-Sabes que te dirá que sí.

Cedric emitió un ruidito evasivo y Devany pudo ver la sonrisa exasperada de Sean asomar sobre su libro.

-Eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, uno de los mejores alumnos y además...

-El campeón de Hogwarts –intervino Sean- No dudo de que te interesará saber que Chang ha rechazado la invitación de ir al baile de Navidad de varios chicos de mi casa, incluido Davies.

-¿Así que también se lo ha pedido a ella? –bufó Devany incorporándose en el sillón y dándose un codazo contra el molde de madera del reposabrazos. Cedric como de costumbre, frotó el lugar que Devany se había golpeado mientras ella intentaba zafarse, avergonzada por su torpeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con también? –preguntó el Hufflepuff, claramente contento por el cambio de tema.

-Bueno, me lo acaba de pedir a mi –respondió Devany enrojeciendo hasta la línea del gorrito que llevaba justo sobre los ojos.

Sean esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras Cedric alzaba una ceja con aire divertido.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? –preguntó.

-Pues...

-Le habrás dicho que sí¿verdad? –Penélope acababa de llegar y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de su amiga Hufflepuff, mirándola pícaramente.

-Está bien, está bien. Le he dicho que sí –cedió la Hufflepuff enrojeciendo aún más si es que eso era posible.

-Y tú, Cedric –continuó Penélope- pídeselo a Chang antes de que decidida decirle que sí a algún otro cansada de esperarte. O sino, pídeselo a Delacour, así dejará de acosarte.

-No me acosa –respondió Cedric contrariado. Sean, Devany y Penélope se echaron a reír.

-Claro que sí –río Devany abanicándose el rostro- te lanza todo tipo de indirectas para que la invites al baile.

-Eso no...

-Sean, díselo –terció Penélope. Cedric miró a su amigo Ravenclaw con aire expectante, rogándole ayuda con la mirada.

La palabra de Sean siempre era definitiva. Era él más observador de los cuatro y hasta ese momento, nunca se había equivocado en nada. Sí él decía que Delacour no le acosaba, Penélope y Devany dejarían de molestarle con el tema.

-Lo hace –sentenció.

-Así que si invítala a ella o a Chang.

-Así dejará de pavonearse por ahí, con su pelo de veela y sus aires de diosa –murmuró Devany con ceño- Roger siempre se queda con cara de imbécil cuando ella pasa cerca...

-El hermano pequeño de Percy también lo hace. He oído que la invitó al baile y ella ni siquiera se dignó a responderle.

-Yo estaba allí –explicó Cedric- pobre chico.

-Pues sigue su ejemplo, te aseguramos que tendrás mejores resultados. Está claro que a Cho Chang le gustas –dijo Penélope- cada vez que paso junto a ella y sus amigas oigo a alguna decir tu nombre o señalarme diciendo algo de que soy tu amiga.

-Está bien, está bien –murmuró Cedric ruborizándose –se lo pediré hoy.

-Bien –dijo Penélope- tu irás con Cho, Dev con Roger Davies, y yo con Percy. En cuanto a ti, Sean...

-No iré –acotó él en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replica. Los dos Hufflepuffs y la Ravenclaw intercambiaron una mirada, y finalmente Devany fue la que habló. Sean siempre era menos seco con ella y Penélope lo atribuía a que su primo tenía un sentimiento protector por Devany. Como le había dicho a Cedric aquel día en el tren, varios alumnos de Hogwarts acostumbraban a meterse con ella.

Al contrario que sus tres amigos, no era muy buena en los estudios y Penélope solía pasar horas con ella repasando todo lo que habían dado en clase antes de que lograra hacerlo correctamente. Además era muy torpe y las caídas que se había dado en las clases de vuelo en escoba del primer curso, aún se recordaban por el colegio. Todo ello, además de su incapacidad para defenderse, la hacían el blanco preferido de las burlas. Devany agachaba la cabeza e intentaba desaparecer cada vez que alguien se metía con ella y era muy insegura, razón por la cual Sean, Penélope y Cedric habían crecido defendiéndola. De algún modo, era la hermana pequeña de todos.

Y Sean la consideraba demasiado inocente y buena para ser tan ácido con ella como lo era con su prima y Cedric.

-¿Por qué no, Sean? –preguntó Devany.

-Porque el Baile de Navidad es una estupidez, un pretexto para que los alumnos vistan de gala y se metan mano en algún rincón del colegio –repuso Sean fríamente.

-No es sólo eso –intervino Penélope- como Percy dice, es una excelente oportunidad para fomentar la unidad y cooperación mágica internacional...

-¿Crees que a alguien más que a Percy le importa eso? –la interrumpió Sean cerrando el libro y lanzando a su prima una mirada sarcástica.

-Pues aunque sólo sea una excusa para flirtear –respondió Penélope ofendida- debe haber alguien a quien te gustaría llevar.

-Sí –dijo Sean y todos se miraron sorprendidos- A Percy.

Cedric, siempre considerado, tuvo la delicadeza de intentar contenerse, pero Devany rompió a reírse ruidosamente con su particular risa. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás siempre que se reía y su risa era chillona y contagiosa, de modo que Cedric terminó por reírse también.

Incluso Sean sonrió de verdad, en lugar de simplemente torcer los labios.

Penélope fue la única que no encontró gracioso el comentario de su primo y se puso en pie con aire indignado.

-Eres un...¡tú mismo¡Quédate solo y aburrido en tu habitación mientras todos los demás lo pasamos bien si es lo que quieres! O tal vez podrías llevar alguno de tus libros prohibidos, seguro que baila mejor que tú.

Y dicho esto, se alejó con aire digno por el Gran Comedor, que hacía las veces de salón común fuera de las horas de las comidas. Devany se levantó tan rápidamente que se enredó con una de las patas de su sillón y cayó sobre las rodillas de Cedric. Él la sujetó para evitar que se escurriera y Devany le echó las manos al cuello temiendo caerse. Durante un instante, los dos se quedaron en silencio, aferrados el uno al otro, con los ojos conectados y Cedric sintió algo muy extraño en la boca del estomago, pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo, Devany se escabulló entre sus brazos y salió corriendo tras Penélope. Cedric, confundido, la observó marchar y sin saber porqué, cuando vio a Sean con los ojos fijos en él, rehuyó su mirada.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

-¡Ese gilipollas de Davies! –mascullaba Penélope enfurecida mientras se acercaba a Sean y Cedric, sentados en las escaleras que salían del hall de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Cedric poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

-El muy cabrón –murmuró Penélope. Sean y Cedric intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, porque Penélope _nunca_ utilizaba palabras malsonantes, lo cual indicaba que algo grave debía de haber sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió esta vez Sean.

-No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo –Penélope continuaba hablando pero ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado las preguntas de sus amigos- Ayer mismo estuvimos en Hogsmeade comprando un vestido para Dev, estaba tan contenta...

-Penny¿quieres decirnos de una vez que ha pasado? –insistió Cedric con una brusquedad nada usual en él. Penélope pestañeó un par de veces y sólo entonces pareció verle.

-¿Quieres saber que ha pasado? Que el imbécil de Davies la ha dejado plantada.

-¿Plantada?

-Así es. Le ha dicho que lo siente mucho pero que tiene otra pareja para el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No ha querido decirle de quien se trata pero acabo de averiguarlo. Nada más y nada menos que Fleur Delacour.

Sean endureció el rostro con expresión funesta y Cedric se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Pero¿cómo...

-Delacour debió de enterarse de que tú se lo habías pedido a Cho Chang y decidió que Roger no estaba tan mal como segundo plato, y sobra decir que por supuesto él aceptó encantado tus sobras.

-Pobre Dev –se lamentó Cedric.

-Ya se había comprado un vestido y estaba tan ilusionada con la idea de ir al baile con Roger... Decía que no podía creerse que se hubiera fijado en ella...y ahora me ha jurado que no irá.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Sean.

-En los baños de Myrtle la llorona, llora tanto que no me extrañaría que le robara el titulo a Myrtle.

Sin decir nada más, los tres amigos se dirigieron a los mentados aseos en silencio. Por los pasillos no se oía nada, pero en cuanto abrieron la puerta del servicio el sonido de un llanto ahogado y una risita burlona se entremezclaron. Myrtle estaba allí, asomada por encima de la puerta del water en el que posiblemente Devany estaba encerrada, señalándola con un dedo y riendo maliciosamente.

-¿Así que nadie ha querido ir al baile contigo? –reía el fantasma- pobrecita...

-¡Lárgate de aquí, Myrtle! –la amenazó Sean sacando su varita en el acto- O te haré desear haber escogido el otro camino.

-¡Insensible! –chilló Myrtle mientras atravesaba la puerta de un water cercano posiblemente para tirarse por él- ¡No es mi culpa si nadie la quiere!

Devany sollozó con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Myrtle pero sus lagrimas quedaron apagadas con el sonido de la cadena del water.

-Dev –susurró Cedric llamando a la puerta- ábrenos.

-¡No! –se escuchó la voz de Devany entre lagrimas- no quiero que me veáis así. Myrtle tiene razón, soy patética...

-No digas eso –ordenó Cedric enfadado- no puedes venirte abajo por un idiota como Davies...

-En realidad ni siquiera se trata de él, se trata de mi- sollozó Devany- Solamente un chico me ha pedido ir al baile y en cuanto se enteró de que Delacour estaba libre, me dejó tirada.

-Ya encontrarás a otro –trató de alentarla Cedric- cualquier chico querría ir contigo.

Se escuchó una risotada incrédula a través de la puerta del water.

-Por supuesto –repuso Devany con ironía- seguramente si se lo pido a algún niño de tercero aceptará con tal de poder asistir al baile.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir? –preguntó Sean con fastidio.

-¡Sí! –chilló Devany- Es mi último año en Hogwarts y además el Baile es en honor a Cedric¿quién querría perdérselo? Es una ocasión irrepetible.

-No es obligatorio ir con pareja –recordó Penélope con suavidad.

Ante ese comentario, Devany abrió la puerta del water y lanzó una mirada asesina a Penélope con el rostro surcado de lagrimas.

-Sólo hay una cosa más triste que no asistir al baile, y es ir sola. Todo el mundo acudirá con alguien –dijo en un tono que daba a entender que la ocurrencia de la Ravenclaw era hiriente.

-Si tan importante es eso –dijo Sean a regañadientes- iré contigo.

Devany dejó de llorar en el acto y miró a Sean sorprendida, mientras se subía un poco el gorro de lana que casi le cubría los ojos.

-¿De verdad? Si tú odias los bailes...

-Así es, pero si te importa tanto, supongo que podría sacrificarme –masculló Sean entre dientes- incluso es posible que sobreviva al baile.

-¡Oh, Sean, eso es... –comenzó Devany ilusionada, pero de pronto se interrumpió y volvió a lucir una expresión tan triste que a Cedric se le encogió el corazón- no quiero que vayas por obligación, ni que sea un sacrificio para ti. Además quiero ir con alguien que quiera ir conmigo.

-Yo quiero ir contigo –insistió Sean ceñudo y en un tono que daba a entender que consideraba que ya había hablado lo suficiente y que si Devany apreciaba su vida, no debía discutirle más.

-Pero...

-Penny me ha dicho que ya tienes el vestido –terció Cedric con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, tratando de obviar la punzada que parecía haberse clavado en su pecho cuando Sean invitó a su amiga –no puedes desperdiciarlo.

-Bueno...

-No se hable más –atajó Penélope con una sonrisa- ahora los cuatro iremos al baile.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Devany asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y miró a ambos lados con nerviosismo comprobando que el pasillo de los cuartos de las chicas estaba desierto. Después, entreabrió la puerta lo justo para escurrirse por el hueco y la cerró con sigilo. Se recogió el bajo de su túnica de gala blanca para asegurarse de no pisarlo y caminó muy despacio subida en sus sandalias plateadas, pisando con cuidado la alfombra dorada para no caerse.

Con sigilo, se asomó a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y esperó hasta que una pareja salió, dejándola vacía, para adentrarse en ella. Se sentía desnuda sin su gorro de lana, además estaba convencida de que tenía una pinta ridícula con el recogido que Amanda Abbot se había empeñado en hacerle y que cualquiera que viera su torpeza a la hora de caminar con tacones se reiría de ella. Se arrepentía de haberse dejado convencer por sus amigos para ir al baile y de arrastrar a Sean a acompañarla, y no sabía como se las iba a apañar para llegar hasta el Gran Comedor sin que nadie la viera. Quería retrasar al máximo ese momento, y que cuando fuera inevitable, ella ya estuviera agarrada al firme brazo de Sean.

Por eso, dio un gritito cuando sintió que alguien susurraba su nombre junto a su oído. Soltó su vestido y giró hacia la voz, con tan mala suerte que pisó el bajo de la túnica y perdió al equilibrio, de modo que si Cedric no la hubiera agarrado, habría ido a parar al suelo irremediablemente.

-¡Me has asustado! –exclamó Devany avergonzada y cualquier palabra más que pensara decir quedó perdida en algún lugar de su mente cuando vio a Cedric. Estaba guapísimo con su túnica de gala, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y su embriagador aroma flotando a su alrededor. Devany experimentó un cosquilleo en los brazos desnudos, justo en la piel que Cedric tapaba con sus manos y de pronto se sintió tímida y avergonzada a pesar de que fueran amigos desde que tenían once años.

-Vaya –dijo Cedric en voz tan baja que Devany tuvo dificultades para escucharle- estás...preciosa.

-Tu también estás preciosa –murmuró atontada, después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojeció violentamente- quiero decir, precioso. Digo, en realidad, tú...

Cedric rió suavemente y Devany resolvió cerrar la boca.

-Gracias, creo –bromeó. Devany frunció el ceño y le golpeó en el hombro, y después de unos segundos, Cedric la soltó y le ofreció el brazo -¿Vamos?

Devany tomó su brazo y sonrió también.

-Gracias, no creo que pudiera llegar hasta el Gran Comedor sin tu ayuda. No tengo ni idea de cómo me voy a mantener sobre estos zapatos toda la noche y aún menos bailar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, dudo mucho que Sean baile –murmuró.

-Entonces resérvame un baile –pidió él.

-No seas tonto, es tu noche. Aprovéchala y baila toda la noche con Chang –respondió Devany. Cedric abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente la cerró y ambos amigos caminaron en silencio hasta el hall de Hogwarts, punto de encuentro de la mayoría de los asistentes al baile.

Sean y Cho esperaban juntos y era evidente que la chica se sentía incómoda. Sean solía producir ese efecto en las chicas al ser tan callado y serio, y Devany no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Cedric y ella se acercaron a los Ravenclaws, y Devany soltó el brazo del Hufflepuff para aferrarse inmediatamente al de Sean, como si dudara de poder mantener el equilibrio por si sola.

-Estás guapa –comentó Sean y Devany se sintió halagada aunque sus palabras fueran sencillas. Sean no solía hacer cumplidos, así que tenía la seguridad de que si se lo había dicho, era porque lo pensaba.

-Gracias, tu también –respondió Devany y era verdad. Sean parecía haber decidido arreglarse para la ocasión y su larga melena rizada castaña oscura pendía recogida en una coleta floja por su espalda, dejando ver inusualmente sus ojos verde amarronados. Además la Hufflepuff no pudo dejar de notar que para la ocasión se había pintado todas las uñas de las manos en lugar de sólo dos. Por supuesto, de color negro.

Sean miró a Devany como si se estuviera burlando de él mientras la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a Cedric y Cho, cogidos del brazo.

-Los campeones debéis abrir el baile –explicó cogiendo a Cedric por el hombro y guiándole hacia el Gran Comedor. Devany se quedó parada viendo como Cedric se alejaba con Cho Chang del brazo, que estaba especialmente guapa esa noche, y sintió más que nunca el deseo de regresar a su cuarto y parapetarse bajo un montón de mantas hasta que la noche del baile pasara, pero Sean tiró de ella hacia el Comedor y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

Allí se encontraron con Penélope y Percy, ambos muy elegantes y radiantes, y ella y Sean escucharon durante unos diez minutos un interminable discurso de Percy sobre las cualidades de Bartemius Crouch, el cual no había podido acudir a la ceremonia. Penélope estaba reluciente de felicidad porque Percy hubiera podido asistir al baile ya que desde que había acabado sus estudios el año pasado y con su nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio, la Ravenclaw casi no veía a su novio.

Afortunadamente, cuando Sean daba demasiado evidentes muestras de estar aburrido por el monólogo de Percy, la profesora McGonagall pidió atención y los estudiantes formaron un pasillo para dejar paso a los Campeones y sus parejas. Aferrada al brazo de Sean, Devany preparó su mejor cara de indiferencia para cuando Roger Davies y Fleur Delacour pasaran frente a ella, pero contra todo pronóstico no sintió dolor al ver esa pareja. Pero sí al ver la que venía detrás...

Devany nunca supo si Sean pensó que su repentina expresión de tristeza se debía a Roger o a Cedric, de cualquier modo le agradeció infinitivamente que la llevara lejos bajo el pretexto de buscar algo para beber cuando los Campeones inauguraron el baile con sus respectivas parejas.

Mientras bebía un poco de ponche, Devany se percató de que los ojos verdes de Sean vagaban demasiado frecuentemente por la pista de baile y de pronto comprendió que debía de estar buscando a alguien.

-Dime una cosa, Sean, si no hubieras tenido que venir conmigo...

-No he tenido que venir contigo –la interrumpió Sean con firmeza.

-Si no hubieras venido conmigo –se corrigió Devany con poco convencimiento- ¿a quién te hubiera gustado traer al baile?

-No hubiera traído a nadie, porque no habría venido –sentenció y dio un largo trago a su copa, disuadiendo a Devany de seguir preguntando. La chica se encogió de hombros y Sean y ella se dirigieron a la mesa en la que estaban Penélope y Percy charlando. Pasaron buena parte de la noche allí, hablando con ellos y otros compañeros mientras la gran mayoría de los presentes bailaban.

Cedric se pasó un par de veces a saludarles con Cho, y Devany no abrió la boca en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. No entendía porqué pero no le apetecía hablar con Cedric estando Chang cerca, del mismo modo que no le apetecía verle bailar con ella.

Roger Davies hizo el amago de acercarse a hablar con Devany, pero la mirada que le lanzaron Sean y Penélope le disuadió por completo, y la noche transcurrió sin más interrupciones hasta las Brujas de McBeth hicieron su aparición. Entonces los cuatro amigos abandonaron la mesa y se acercaron hacia el escenario, para escuchar mejor al grupo.

A pesar de que la música de las Brujas de McBeth era tan pegadiza que era casi imposible quedarse quieto, Devany se sentía más decaída que nunca porque Cedric no había ido a buscarla para que bailaran. Sabía que le había dicho que no lo hiciera, no obstante, en alguna parte de ella había guardado la esperanza de que la contradijera. Por eso, dio un respingo de sorpresa, cuando sintió las manos de Cedric en su cintura.

-¡Cedric! –exclamó intentando zafarse de sus manos- ¿Qué haces?

-Te prometí un baile¿no? –dijo y sin más, arrastró a Devany entre la multitud apiñada en torno al escenario.

-Pero...

Se silencio cuando Cedric la sacó a la pista cubierta de globos y confeti y completamente vacía a excepción de ellos dos. El lugar sin duda estaba precioso.

-¿Y Chang? –preguntó Devany mirando con reticencia la mano que Cedric le tendía.

-Con sus amigas, viendo a las Brujas de McBeth.

-¿Y no le importa qué...

-¿Bailemos¿Por qué habría de importarle? Sólo es un baile.

Devany tomó la mano de Cedric únicamente porque no se le ocurrió ningún pretexto que darle para evitarlo. Y porque no encontraba ninguna explicación racional a el hecho de no querer hacerlo.

Durante cerca de un minuto, solamente se dejó llevar por Cedric sin demasiado entusiasmo, con los ojos fijos en los pies como si así pudiera asegurarse de que sus sandalias no le jugaran ninguna mala pasada, pero cuando él la cogió por la cintura y la alzó del suelo –un paso del baile- los zapatos se escurrieron de los pies de Devany y ella quedó descalza.

-¡Mis sandalias! –exclamó agarrándose a los hombros de Cedric. Él la mantuvo en el aire hasta que logró colocarla sobre sus sandalias, entonces se produjo una extraña tensión en el ambiente. Cedric la sujetaba por la cintura aún y Devany no había aflojado la presión con que se aferraba a los hombros de él. Los dos se miraron sin decir palabra.

_Y se contemplaron en silencio hasta que la canción acabó._

Entonces, como si alguien les hubiera devuelto bruscamente a la realidad, los dos se separaron. Cedric sonrió suavemente, Devany no.

-Será mejor que vuelvas con Cho –murmuró, y sin esperar respuesta se alejó en busca de Sean. Su amigo le salió al camino y al ver su expresión supo de inmediato que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –aseguró Devany forzándose a sonreír- No pasa nada.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-Bueno...

-Si vas a decirme que no quieres hacerme eso, ahórratelo –acotó Sean- No me importaría demasiado que nos fuéramos.

Devany se sentía demasiado aturdida y desanimada para replicar, así que se dejó llevar por Sean hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, Devany recordó algo.

-Sean.

Él no respondió, simplemente la miró haciéndole saber que la escuchaba.

-¿A quién hubieras traído al baile? Y no me digas que a mi, a Percy o a McGonagall. Hablo en serio y quiero la verdad –aseguró, cruzándose de brazos, gesto que perdió toda autoridad cuando se retorció el pie y no cayó al suelo solamente por la intervención de Sean. Él le devolvió la verticalidad y con gesto adusto dijo: - Está bien. Te lo diré, pero no te rías.

-No lo haré –aseguró ella con solemnidad.

-A Granger, Hermione Granger –gruñó.

-¿La chica que vino con Krum?

-Sí, y no hagas ningún comentario –amenazó Sean, y sólo por el agradecimiento que sentía por él, Devany se aguantó una sonrisa.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

El baile pasó y al día siguiente Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad. Nada de túnicas de gala, complicados peinados y tacones, nada de bailes, ponche y confeti.

Devany y Cedric se comportaban como si ese extraño momento no hubiera tenido lugar, pero algo había cambiado tras el baile. Cedric y Cho estaban saliendo.

Por supuesto, todos felicitaron a Cedric cuando supieron la noticia y Devany se alegró de verle tan contento. _O casi_ _lo hizo_.

La segunda prueba del Torneo llegó y Cedric la superó con creces, salvando a Cho Chang del fondo del lago. Devany felicitó a Cedric y después se escabulló entre la marabunta de alumnos, y ninguno de sus amigos volvió a verla en ese día.

Penélope y Sean la buscaron por todo Hogwarts durante horas, perdiéndose la celebración de la victoria de Cedric.

-¿Tú también has notado que entre esos dos pasa algo raro? –preguntó Penélope agachándose para mirar por debajo de las puertas del servicio de la cuarta planta, asegurándose de que Devany no estaba escondida en ninguno.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sean evasivamente, Penélope supo que ese tema posiblemente le ponía incómodo. Sean no era muy dado a hablar de asuntos amorosos, incluso aunque no le atañeran.

-Cedric siempre la mira y ella nunca quiere que él la toque.

-Lo que pasa, sólo lo saben ellos dos –respondió Sean encogiéndose de hombros.

Penélope soltó un suspiro de preocupación y se frotó el cuello con cansancio.

-A veces tengo la sensación de que no lo saben ni ellos.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No –respondió Cedric, tumbado en el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts con la mirada fija en las estrellas –Estoy aterrado.

-Lo harás bien –dijo Sean con tranquilidad, enlazando las manos bajo su nuca, tendido a un lado de Cedric. Devany y Penélope estaban tendidas con ellos, cerca del lago, la noche anterior a la última prueba del Torneo.

-Confiamos en ti –añadió Penélope.

Cedric sonrió, inquieto, y miró a Devany, tumbada junto a él con los ojos fijos en las estrellas. A la luz de la luna, Cedric tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos brillaban llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Dev? –susurró con preocupación.

-Sé que vas a ganar, Cedric –musitó ella con voz nasal- Lo sé.

Él sintió que un peso se aflojaba en su interior y alargó su mano sobre el césped hacia la de Devany, pero cuando la rozó con los dedos, ella apartó su mano.

-¿Y Chang? –preguntó.

-No lo sé.

-¿No deberías estar con ella?

-Prefiero estar aquí, con vosotros –respondió Cedric. Sólo entonces, Devany escurrió sus dedos bajo la mano de Cedric y él los apretó con desesperación.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Devany se acercó a las gradas del campo de quidditch para contemplar el desarrollo de la última prueba con Penélope y Sean. Se quedó allí sentada, en la primera fila, animando a Cedric hasta que entró en el laberinto y la entrada se cubrió de seto. Y cuando le vio desaparecer, no supo porqué pero empezó a llorar, con la sensación de que no iba a volver a verle.

-Dev¿estás bien? –preguntó Penélope preocupada. Devany asintió mientras un par de grandes lagrimas se le escurrían entre las pestañas.

-Dev...

Devany se sentía tan ridícula y deprimida que no pudo soportar más la tensión y poniéndose en pie, se alejó corriendo entre las gradas. Se sentía desgarrada y dividida a la vez. Por un lado quería estar pegada al laberinto, para enterarse en el momento de cualquier noticia –buena o mala- y por otro deseaba poner la mayor distancia entre ella y Cedric porque estaba asustada ante lo que pudiera suceder.

Tenía una sensación horrible en el estomago, como si hubiera nacido un agujero negro allí que estuviera absorbiéndola hacia su interior poco a poco. Como si el mundo se fuera deshaciendo bajo a sus pies hasta que ya no quedaba nada.

Aturdida, echó a correr, en un intento de apagar sus emociones mediante una acción física. Corrió hasta las orillas del lago desierto y tranquilo, y se adentró hasta que el agua le llegó a los tobillos. Entonces se sintió débil y perdida, y se dejó caer de rodillas hundiendo las manos en el lodo de la orilla.

Se quedó allí, como una muñeca de trapo vapuleada por el viento y derrotada por el agua mientras el tiempo corría.

_En contra suya y de Cedric. En contra de los dos._

Separándolos irremisiblemente.

-Dev... –susurró una voz.

Y cuando Devany se volvió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia Penélope y Sean, en algún lugar de ella ya sabía lo que iban a decirle.

-Cedric... –comenzó Penélope, pero la voz se le quebró y comenzó a sollozar, incapaz de continuar. Sean le puso una mano en el hombro, y terminó su frase.

-Cedric ha muerto.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

-Cedric fue una persona que ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa Hufflepuff. Era un buen y leal amigo, un duro trabajador, y le gustaban las cosas justas. Su muerte os afectará a todos, lo conocierais o no. Creo aun así que estáis en vuestro derecho a saber como murió exactamente. Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort. Creo que la verdad es siempre mejor que la mentira, y no quiero pretender que la muerte de Cedric fue el resultado de un accidente, o que él tuvo algún tipo de culpa; sería un insulto a su memoria... Recordad a Cedric. Recordad, si llega el momento en que tenéis que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil, recordad que le pasó a un chico bueno, guapo y valiente, sólo por que se cruzó en el camino de Lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory.

Se hizo un silencio cargado, tenso, dolorido y destrozado en el que los recuerdos de lo sucedido flotaban. Varias personas sollozaban, Devany apenas podía respirar sentada a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Penélope y Sean la observaban destrozados desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, por eso vieron cuando ella se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida. Penélope hizo ademán de seguirla con el rostro deformado por las lagrimas, pero Sean la sujetó, impidiéndole ponerse en pie.

-Es mejor que esté sola ahora.

La chica observó a su amiga, caminando hacia la salida con los ojos tan llenos de lagrimas que no era capaz de ver bien y se tropezó un par de veces con la mesa de Gryffindor, y si eso era posible, sintió aún más dolor. Ella y Sean sentían muchísimo la muerte de Cedric, pero sabía que Devany lo hacía aún más.

_De un modo diferente._

-¿Crees que es posible que dos personas pasen años enamoradas sin darse cuenta? –preguntó en un susurro.

Sean miró a Devany, desapareciendo por las puertas del Gran Comedor, antes de responder.

-Sí –dijo.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno, aquí está mi historia para el reto de Earwen! Las únicas condiciones del reto era que los protagonistas fueran Hufflepuff o Ravenclaws porque son dos casas bastantes olvidadas en los fics, y yo no he podido resistir la tentación de escribir sobre mi personaje favorito, Cedric. Pues aquí están, mitad y mitad :) S. Fawcett fue mencionado en alguno de los libros de Rowling, asi que yo sólo le di nombre ;) A Penélope todos la conocemos y qué decir de Cedric suspiro, así que él único personaje que he creado es Devany Apeldty. El fic habla de la historia de los cuatro amigos, especialemnte de Cedric/Devany. Es simple y espero que no se haya hecho pesado de leer :) No es gran cosa pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió y me he quedado satisfecha :) Si habéis leído el fic tendréis alguna opinión y me gustaría conocerla :)_

_Gracias de antemano ;)_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!

* * *


End file.
